Kissing the Devil
by Neo Princess Moon
Summary: The Potentials are curious about their bleached trainer. Who better to answer their questions than the girl who spent months as his lover?


Title: Kissing the Devil

Season: post Potential Season 7

Author: GoddessHecate

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Everybody and their mother knows I don't own a thing.

Hope you all enjoy, I don't know that I got all the Potential's personalities, but I tried.

"He is attractive." Rona conceded. "For a really, really white guy." The girls giggled. The days that Buffy spent at work were a relief to all of the girls, giving them time to chat, relax and be the teenagers they longed to be.

"But what about the whole being dead thing? Creepy much!" Amanda protested.

"Ya, and how does that work, him having no circulation and all?" Kennedy threw in. "What?" She asked in response to the questioning stares that the girls gave her. "It's not like I don't know how men and women do it, I just don't want any part of it." A giggle rippled through the crowd of girls.

"Well, Buffy sure seems to have taken part in it. Did you see them fighting together? I couldn't tell if they were getting ready to kill or screw each other." Vi said in a serious tone. Rona nodded in agreement.

"Just don't let Buffy hear you saying that, I though she was gonna kill me for my little Freudian slip."

"I wonder what its like to sleep with a vampire." Molly thought out loud.

"He'd be crappy at keeping the bed warm." Kennedy laughed. The girls joined in her giggles.

"Ya, but just think about it, he's over a hundred. Think of all the experience he has. I bet he's really good." Rona argued.

"I bet just one kiss is enough to have you creamin' your knickers." Molly agreed. Amanda scrunched her nose.

"I don't think I want to know what that means." She concluded.

"I bet he kisses like a sex god." Vi said dreamily. The girls were shocked to hear a harsh laugh from behind them. Slowly they turned around; they hadn't heard Buffy come through the door. She currently stood holding her stomach with laughter.

When she had recovered Buffy looked over the gaggle of girls spread around her living room. She couldn't help but smile somewhat remorsefully at their innocent wonder at the world around them and their ability to think about the most inane things despite the impending apocalypse. She remembered a time when she had been more upset about Angel breaking up with her before the prom than she had been about a demon's ascension. She couldn't help but join them in their immaturity for a moment.

"So you wanna know what its like to kiss Spike?" She asked. The girls looked at each other uncomfortably, not sure what to make of Buffy's reaction. Buffy chuckled to herself again and shrugged off her coat before sitting down on the couch with them. She leaned down conspiratorially. "Kissing Spike is nothing like kissing a god." Buffy paused for a moment remembering the feeling of his cool lips on hers. "Kissing Spike is like kissing the devil. Kissing Spike is bad, horrible, no good."

Buffy had their attention now. Even Kennedy seemed to be curious. They leaned toward her, so interested in hearing about the bleached vampire's talents, that they forgot to be alarmed at Buffy's distinctly adolescent behavior.

"When Spike kisses you the whole world fades away. It's just you two. When Spike kisses you he makes you wonder how you ever survived outside his arms. Every nerve in your body is alive and reaching out to be touched by him." It was cathartic, although totally inappropriate, to be talking to them about this, Buffy realized. She had never told anyone but Tara anything detailed about her affair with Spike and even then Tara had offered her a shoulder, or lap as the case was, to cry on. It was freeing to finally be able to admit to other girls just how wonderful it had been to be with Spike. Buffy knew that somehow the girls all must know, as she had, that they had to live fast because they would die young. That mentality lead to a lot of decisions that anyone else would look upon as crazy, but Buffy knew that these girls would understand. Amanda took advantage of the pause in Buffy's story to ask the question that had been plaguing her.

"B-but doesn't it bother you that he's dead?" Amanda stuttered, since Buffy seemed to be in a forthcoming mood. Buffy looked at her for a moment and then giggled.

"Sure it does, wouldn't it bother you? I mean how gross is necrophilia?" Buffy laughed. "Of course I knew every moment of it was wrong." Buffy paused. "But that's the great thing, with Spike, he could make it not matter." Buffy paused again and furrowed her brow. "That's not true, it mattered, it just made it sexier. Kissing Spike is so bad, so wrong so horrible and that makes it wonderful." Buffy paused again, her eyes hazy with memories. "Kissing Spike is nothing like kissing a god, kissing Spike is kissing the devil. Spike makes it bad, horrible, and so wonderful that you wonder why you, why anyone, would ever want to be good." The girls were silent when Buffy finished, each lost in her own dreams of Spike.

"Didn't think I was that good, pet, just trying to make you feel." The deep cockney accent shook all of them from their thoughts. The girls blushed at having been caught. Buffy looked up to see Spike leaning against the door frame, dressed in his jeans, his bleached locks still tussled from sleep. Buffy looked into his eyes for a moment, for an eternity.

"You did." She said simply before turning around to see that the sun recently set leaving a red haze in the western sky. She turned back to Spike and stood, walking over to retrieve her coat. "Get dressed, we have patrolling to do."

The girls looked at each other quietly. Looked like bitchy-Buffy was back. 'Still,' Amanda thought as she went to retrieve her coat, 'that Xander is an idiot if he really thinks that he can get away with hating Spike, any fool can see it, Buffy loves him.'

END

RnR PPL!!!


End file.
